


warmth

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: on their broken escape pod, kasius is sure they will die. sinara's more annoyed than worried.





	warmth

“We're going to die,”Kasius said, for approximately the dozenth time in the last two minutes.“I can't believe we're going to die like this.”

“I'm sending out distress signals,”Sinara reminded him to no avail.

He sat on the edge of the small cot built into the side of the cockpit, face buried in his hands.“This is ridiculous. You saved me on the battlefield just so we could die on this sorry excuse for a ship?”

“No one's dying,”Sinara said, tinkering with the control panel to see if she could figure something out, adding under her breath,“Except my patience.”

She needn't have bothered lowering her voice, Kasius was utterly too wrapped up in his own conviction of their imminent death to pay her any attention.

He kept up his mantra of “We're going to die” until Sinara turned to him, snapping her fingers in front of his face to make him focus on her.”Kasius, shut up for a second, alright?”

He was so stunned at being told this, he actually did fall silent.

“That’s better,”Sinara said, returning her attention to the problem at hand.“You’re good at biology, aren’t you? What temperature could we reasonably deal with without adverse effects?”

“I have a doctorate,”he started, then broke off at the look on her face.“Well, depending on how long, we should be fine at about seven degrees, though rather uncomfortable. Why do you - oh no.”

“Yes.” Sinara reset the ship’s settings accordingly.“The energy needs to go into more important things than heating. Unless you want to die after all?”

Kasius grumbled something unintelligible but argued the matter no further. Instead, he heaved a dramatic sigh and said,“Judging by when we’ll run out of water, you can set that another degree colder. It won’t affect us in any real way before we die of dehydration.”

Sinara snorted.“Aren’t you a fucking ray of sunshine?”

He did not dignify that with an answer.

 

“How can you possibly still be that cold?”Sinara asked some time later, when Kasius’ chattering teeth could somehow still be heard over the sad beeps of the ship trying to draw their attention to far too many problems.

“Because it’s freezing,”Kasius replied from his spot on the cot.“How  _ aren’t _ you cold?”

Sinara simply rolled her eyes. Of course she was cold, but it was hardly as terrible as Kasius made it out to be. She’d propped open the hatch to the small engine room, the warmth from the machines lessening the chill. And Kasius did not only have the thermal blanket that was standard issue for this type of escape pod but also the lining Sinara had stripped off the pilot’s chair, as well as the self-heating pad from the med kit.

She’d done everything short of giving him her own jacket to make sure he wouldn’t be cold, yet he was still complaining.

Kasius gave her an exasperated look at the lack of reply.“You do realise we would both be warmer if you just got under the blanket too, don’t you?”

As it turned out, she had not thought of every option, after all.

“Scoot over,”she said, curling up against him once he’d made room, pulling the blanket back into place over both of them.“This is fine. I don’t see why you’re -”

She broke off with an utterly undignified squeal when he pressed his cold hand against the sliver of skin exposed where her shirt had ridden up a little.

“Told you I was freezing.” 

His grin was entirely too amused for her liking and she swatted at his hand.“Just put your hands on the damn heating pad.”

“If I hold it, I’ll have cold feet instead,”Kasius said, snaking both hands under her shirt.“Also, you’re warmer.”

“Seems unlikely.” Sinara squirmed a little, but made no actual move to stop him. Once she’d gotten over the initial surprise, his hands weren’t actually  _ that  _ cold.“But fine. Even if I don’t think portable heater was anywhere in my job description.”

“Neither was aiding me in treason, as far as I recall,”he said. His fingers were tracing shapes across her skin.

Sinara hummed vaguely, moving a little closer.“It was not. We should really talk about a raise.”

Kasius chuckled.“You’d certainly deserve it. But I can’t promise much, seeing as I’m almost certainly about to be disinherited.” A teasing smile curved his lips as his gaze dipped to hers.“Do you accept favours as payment?”

“You’re just trying to warm up,”she accused, but kissed him anyway.


End file.
